


Nagito and The Ultimatus Codex

by DatLAG



Series: Nagito and the gang in... [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Animal Ears, Flirting, Heist, Hybrids, M/M, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, because cant not have that, inspired by the Sly Cooper series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: To be an Ultimate Thief, there is one golden rule: One must only steal from other thieves. After all, where is the hope and the enjoyment from stealing the innocent? A policy which band of thieves Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi lives by, pursued by very stubborn Inspector Hajime.This time, they are aiming to get back the precious heirloom of the Ultimate Thieves, The Ultimatus Codex from the claws of the Ultimate Despairs.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Nagito and the gang in... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Nagito and the gang in: Break in to Reach out

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I say I'll make it a series? Eheh.  
> I'm going to warn right now tho, because of the repetitive nature of the Sly Cooper games, I cut out... a LOT of stuff. Because I suck and I don't have the skills to make it good ahahahah:cries:  
> So I decided to focus on the stuff we're all here for. Or at least i tried. This will be a bit pretty short, my apologies, but if I ever do the other storylines I can hopefully make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some World Building explanation for those who didn't read the little one-shot i did beforehand:  
> In this world, humans have some animal characteristic, but overall they look human just with the animal stuff in plus. In this world when you are born you take the species of one of your parents, but it can happen that you take after both, so crossbreeds (or actual hybrids by the actual definition of the term) exist too. They’re a bit of an outcast because it is considered bit weird, but they make up for it by having the advantage of two species. Origins are when there’s a strong blood of a certain species in their veins, not strong enough to give them a strong characteristic but still has a play in their appearance.  
> Nagito: Moth with sheep origins (Has moth wings, antennas/feelers and can have his limbs stick to surfaces, the sheep origin explains his hair)  
> Kazuichi: Shark with monkey origins (Has shark teeth, an aileron on his back and can breathe underwater, him being good with his hands is partly thanks to his monkey origins)  
> Fuyuhiko: Alligator with dwarf rabbit origins (Has some scales, sharp claws and is overall really tough. His small size and cute appearance is the bunny origin)  
> Hajime: Bat/Wolf crossbreed with hedgehog origins (Has wolf ears, tails and howls, has bat wings retracted inside his arms that he can deploy and retract when he wants, fangs, screeches and it’s were his red eye comes from, and his hair are the hedgehog inheritance)

At 4:20AM on the roofs of Paris, a lone white haired teen moth hoped from house to house, leaving behind a slight trail of miniscule scales naturally coming off his wings which he used to help himself jump.

Landing on top of a chimney, Nagito looked up and admired the landscape. There weren't exactly any Eiffel Towers on the horizon but towns in the dead of night had this quiet peaceful tranquility he felt attracted to.

He took a tiny break to push some dust off himself, his black pants and black shirt, to fade into the night, checked his doubly zipped shoes were comfortably on, and dusted off the flappy part of his precious green coat. He also pulled out his spear, checked the cord on one of its ends, and made a satisfying noise as he flicked his metal fingers against the weapon’s tip. The slight breeze made him feel the countless moth scales stuck around his eyes, the dark film making a practical makeshift thief mask. Some would call it flimsy, he called it practical.

The biping of his transmission device resonated. “HEY! CAN YOU READ ME!?”

Nagito, who had taken the device off himself and was holding it at arm’s length as soon as the massive volume entered his ears, whispered back. “Yes. Loud and… loud Kazuichi.”

“Oh sorry.” The pink shark cleared his throat. “So dude here’s the plan: On my map you should be just ahead of the International Police’s building.”

Reading _La Police Internationale_ on the side of said building, he hummed.

“Ok, so you get in through a vent that should be in front of you, you slip in, use the balcony to enter the Inspector’s office, get the file in the safe, use the fire escape to come down and hop in the runaway van.”

In the distance over the com, he could hear Fuyuhiko: “And hurry. Cuz there’s gonna be a patrol in not too long and we need to scram out of here before they catch us.”

“Understood!” Nagito cheerfully punctuated before putting the device back behind his ear.

He pulled out the Kazuichi Improved Goggles and put over his eyes, zooming on the vent in sight and around the building. No one around, it was all clear.

He ran across the rooftop and hopped into the duct. Obviously, because said duct led to a police building, it was riddled with security lasers. But thanks to the power of flight, he glided inside the vent and floated calmly. Once he landed, just a little crawl and a falling down and he was in the corridor of the building.

He followed the instructions and jumped on the balcony, crawled his way on the outside wall, easy for an insect, and to open the window of the office, he poked at the window with the tip of his spear, which was enough to crack it, a crack he passed his hand through without a scratch against the glass, thanks to it being made out of metal. Then he just had to twist the handle of the window open.

Once in, he ignored the sudden intense curiosity to search every nook and cranny of the place and he walked up to the safe and turned on the com. “Kazuichi, if you would please give me the code…”

“Well that was quick! Gimme a sec…” Nagito heard the mechanic search through some pages. “Try out 0-2-7.”

He did as he was told and it opened, giving full view to a world of files, but the one that caught his eye was the document with a blurry picture of him committing a theft named: _Nagito Komaeda AKA Ultimate Lucky Student (Thief Name)_ , regrouping all kinds of information about Nagito, his background, his heists, everything one smart Inspector needed to know for his hunt.

He opened a random page and chuckled. “I am flattered he put so much effort for a lowly thief like me!”

He could just hear two sighs over the com as he strolled out of the office window onto the fire escape.

His feelers acted up, and he could feel a predatory presence hover above him. One look on a rooftop across the street confirmed it. Here was inspector Hajime Hinata in all of his glory. Back to the moon, open black trench coat blowing in the wind, piercing green and red eyes targeting right at the white haired thief. He let out a huff that bounced the police badge attached to his collar and the white tie on his tight black shirt that was hugging his chest in a way that would have made girls jealous.

Nagito felt Kazuichi’s pain of being distracted by well endowed women as he struggled to tore his eyes off the brunette’s comfortable looking bust while he chuckled. “Hello Inspector! I am delighted to see you doing well after our quick meeting last time!”

Hajime’s wolf ears shifted away from the thief as he clicked his tongue. “Spare me your sarcasm.” Before Nagito could point out he wasn’t being sarcastic Hajime continued. “And what the hell were you doing in my office!?”

The white moth waved the file. “Taking this!” He opened the document. “I was just thinking about it…” He started flipping through some pages with a smile. “But I am truly flattered you took the time and effort to dig up so much about me…”

The brunette’s fang cringed against his lower teeth as he aimed his shock pistol at Nagito.

He then fired at the rundown fire escape, which shattered some stairs under Nagito’s feet.

“Well. Still as forceful as ever!”

Exasperated, Hajime facepalmed. “Do you have fun tormenting me or something!?”

The thief waved his hand. “It’s not what I’m doing, I’m saying I like that about you.”

Hajime let out a confused noise.

Nagito heard Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko chuckle through the com. “Damn how dense can you fuckin’ get!” Laughed the small alligator.

“I actually find it to be an endearing trait!” Precised the moth.

The wolf/bat crossbreed hit his foot on the ground. “I am _right there!”_

And this was Nagito’s cue to make his escape as another wave of electricity was aimed right at him. He ran down the stairs as the ground started to crumble under his feet, and dashed through the street while still avoiding Hajime’s projectiles before jumping inside the thieves' van.

“Damnit! I’ll catch you someday!” The moth heard the wolf cry.

Nagito turned around to see Hajime howl for his fellow officer’s attention, the white haired teen smiled and waved goodbye, earning him the judgmental stares of his two friends.

The pink shark sighed. “Can you pick better moments for flirting though?”

“Huh?” Nagito wondered: “I don’t recall you trying to stop me. And I think it is ironic for _you_ to lecture _me_ about flirting on the job.”

Fuyuhiko laughed. “Oh he got you right there.”

* * *

The files contained almost everything about the thief’s past. His heists, the stolen goods, the locations of said heists and how he did those… Hajime really did a good job.

However, it was missing the part before he was first registered in an orphanage. Nagito could fill in that blank easily however.

Descendant of a long line of thieves, each and everyone of them handed down the Ultimatus Codex, a book that existed as soon as the line was birthed. Each and every thief wrote down their techniques for the next generation, transmitting the traditions of the Ultimate Thief:

A thief that only steals from other thieves.

The day Nagito was supposed to inherit the codex, uninvited guests appeared, Ultimate Despairs, led by crime queen Junko Enoshima. She took away his parent’s lives, the Ultimatus Codex, and his left arm, leaving him to rot away along with the name of the Ultimate Thief.

He met his comrades Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko at the orphanage, one aiming to refine his mechanical talents and reconstruct his family business, and the other to rebuild his wiped out yakuza family from scratch. Both families being originally wiped out by the Ultimate Despairs.

United under the objective of taking the criminal group down, they united their strength to one day bust their organization, and take back the Ultimatus Codex.

They were sure the Inspector had noticed their shaky connection to the Ultimate Despairs and had done some digging on them as well with the power of legal investigating behind his back. He managed to track down all of the members and collect information about them, probably expecting some kind of clash, and taking notes if he had to deal with them one day.

Nagito closed the file with a sigh of relief. With this, the title of Ultimate Thief has a chance to live on. This will be his toughest challenge yet. He will either take the Codex back and save the title of Ultimate Thief, or die trying and let the name bite the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the title a P5 reference? maybe  
> For Hajime’s safe I looked up meaning of numbers to have some free symbolism: 0 is the void, and realm of potential (Hajime’s original void of talent); 7 is synchronicity, luck and perfection (what came with Izuru); and the 2 in the middle is duality, the split between light and darkness (Izuru and Hajime rolled into a single being)  
> Also for those who wonders how does Kazuichi manages to not get motion sick when driving, well (speaking from experience) motion sickness is way easier to handle when you sit in the front.


	2. Nagito and the gang in: Sparks in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two Ultimate Despairs left to go, and the moth thief has a little encounter with the Inspector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before, I cut out a lot of stuff, and this is like... super short-  
>  _I'm sorry I have no talent- I'm a lowly reserve course have pity on me-_  
>  So yeah have this practically interlude the time I finish the final chapter!

Just two Ultimate Despair left to go.

He defeated Monaca Towa’s machines, took back her part of the codex and Hajime, who was trailing after the thieves, took the next best thing when he missed them and arrested her. Taking pity of her, he sent her off for psychological care to maybe put the girl back on the right track.

Then he stole from the bombing specialist Ted Chikatilo, destroying his hypnotic explosive facility and once again, being busted by Hajime who threw the psychopath into a cell where he belongs.

Afterwards Kazuichi had a field day into Monaca’s left behind facility, where “Monokumas”, a group of bear fanatics of Junko kept it going even after its owner was gone. The pink shark collected many mechanical parts to upgrade the truck and used it to burst into the lab, somewhat dissolving the heist into a tank fight. Hajime also had a field day making mass arrests, making Kazuichi feel a kinship with the Inspector.

Their next target was Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko’s sister and right hand woman. Hidden deep within a highly guarded military base.

Using a newly learned technique from one of the pages of the Ultimatus Codex, Nagito found how to precisely jump to a slim higher place to another one, like poles; As well as another technique that allows him to slide on fences and ropes, staying in high places to avoid detection from guards below was incredibly easy. Aside from his moth’s instincts sometimes making him a bit too distracted by the base’s massive search light, everything was going smoothly.

But this of course, wasn’t going to last.

Once in a safe zone, free of all security thanks to Kazuichi trying his hand into hacking, Nagito thought it was maybe the occasion for him to take a break.

But his feelers acted up, telling him to watch out, and so he rapidly dodged to the side and noticed electric sparks at the spot he just was a second ago.

He turned around to where his instincts were telling him the projectile came, and saw a pair or black wings fly over him, the gracious mass landed a dozen of meters above him on a hangar roof, the wings retracted and melted within a black trench coat, the wolf/bat crossbreed inside pushing the coat to let it billow in the wind and reveal himself.

Nagito tried to imitate Kazuichi and whistled. “Great entrance!”

“Whatever.” Deadpanned the Inspector. He readied his shock pistol once again. “You’re  _ going down.” _

The moth chuckled, imagining his comrades' reaction to that line. “This isn’t a sentence to be taken out of context.”

“What..?” Not getting the joke and his confusion making him lower his guard, Nagito took advantage of the situation and dashed away into the darkness. “Oh you _little-”_

Nagito laughed. “But you’re shorter than me!”

“Oh just shut up!” He ran after him, deploying his wings once again to be able to keep up.

“But I want to talk to you!” Replied Nagito as he graciously dodged a shot.

“Yeah right!” Hajime clicked his tongue.

The white haired teen shrugged as he slid on a fence. “I told you this before, I’m not being sarcastic!”

“Liar!” He recharged his pistol as he leaped closer in pursuit of the thief. “Just stay still, why do you keep causing trouble?!”

Nagito huffed. “I’m sure you are smart enough to realize this military base is just one massive disguise for Mukuro Ikusaba to sell weapons illegally right?”

Hajime turned silent for a few seconds as he kept up the pace behind Nagito.

The moth just silently waited for his answer while pulling an acrobatic move by throwing the cord of his spear in a ring below a light and swinging off of it.

“Tell me more.” Finally answered Hajime.

A massive smile cracked on Nagito’s face. “Long story short, Miss Mukuro Ikusaba sells weapons illegally, and this place is both a factory and rendez-vous point for buyers.”

Hajime stayed silent.

“Well…” The moth noticed a vent Kazuichi told him he was supposed to enter to have access to the core of the facility where Mukuro was checking said core daily. “I finished speaking, you can figure out the rest.”

“Huh?” Anger rose in the Inspector’s voice. “Hey wait-!”

Nagito used his spears like a pole to catapult himself into the vent. “Goodbye! It was lovely to see you!”

And with a *clang*, the thief entered the vent and left Hajime behind to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification on who’s the Ultimate Despairs: Junko Enoshima (Leader), Mukuro Ikusaba (Right hand Woman), Monaca Towa (Inventor), Ted Chikatilo (Bombing Specialist from the Killer Killer manga), Monokuma(?) (A group of bears following Junko calling themselves by this name)  
> I apologize again for it to be so short and having skipped a whole bunch of stuff  
> I hope I can make up for it in the final chapter  
> Maybe


	3. Nagito and the gang in: The Plastic Smile of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation between the hope of the Ultimate Thieves and the Despair of Junko Enoshima.  
> And a wolf/bat inspector thrown in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just finished the last chapter? And guess who makes a technically double update? hujchd  
> This chapter is twice the length of the rest of the fic so I hope it makes up for some stuff!  
> (also there is a freaking huge mosquito bite on my arm and typing has never been more painful folks)

The volcano was certainly a first. As expected of Junko Enoshima.

For an insect like Nagito, those places were basically actual hell on earth. Lepidopteras burn fast, Fuyuhiko could at least resist, Kazuichi however was in the back of the truck soaking himself in special humidity gel to keep himself from dehydrating. Instead, Fuyuhiko was driving and Nagito on the roof, using the newly installed turret on top of the vehicule.

The blonde hit the ceiling (not too strongly or Kazuichi would yell). “Hey Nagito, bust this door’s lock!”

“Sure!” He obeyed and shot the lock, letting the band enter the bear’s lair.

Said lair greeted them with mines everywhere on the ground.

Well it was to be expected, but this wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

* * *

Nagito jumped off the van’s roof down into the facility built inside of the volcano. He landed inside what looked like an electricity base. Green orbs projecting sparks across one another, shackles and gears turning above and in the lava for who knew why, the moth landing on one of said gears.

The heat was ridiculous, he retracted his wings to the best of his abilities to be sure it would not burn somehow, and pulled out his Kazuichi Upgraded Goggles to look around. His attention was immediately caught by some kind of high tech pod surrounded by electricity inside a closed transparent room.

Inside the pod was a familiar Inspector trying to figure out how to escape from his prison, mostly trying to screech to find the right frequency to shatter the glass.

“Hajime!” Exclaimed the white haired teen through the com.

Kazuichi threw another bucket of water on himself (judging by the noise) and saw through Nagito’s goggles. “Oh shit! What’s he doing here!?”

“My best guess is that he was investigating and got caught. I’ll get him out of here.”

Fuyuhiko spoke up. “That seems like a trap for sure. And should we have him on our hands right now?”

The pink shark replied shakely. “Huuuh we should do something quick, because that room looks a lot like a gas chamber!”

This immediately set all kinds of alarms in the moth’s mind, and before they knew it he was already jumping on an electric cable after another, waiting for the right timing to jump on them when the electricity wasn’t passing through, slowly making his way to the room. Through the com, he heard Kazuichi move to the front seat to fiddle with machines as Fuyuhiko let out a grunt, probably bumping into each other.

After a lot of acrobatics, the white insect slipped into the chamber. The flying canine officer noticed him and let out a shocked gasp.

The moth reached out to the other thieves. “Can I break the pod?”

“Not now I’m trying to-” Breathed out the shark as he was seemingly typing something on an engine.

They were interrupted by the chuckle of a woman through some communication devices inside the room, echoing. “And you fell for it! You’re _sooooo_ predictable! The Ultimate Thieves were always so sentimental, and easy to bait to their doom! The moment you cling to hope, despair has already set in!”

_“The Ultimate Thieves were always”?_ The way she formulated that sentence was drawing all kinds of suspicions in the insect's brain.

Kazuichi came through once again: “That was close!”

“What exactly?” Asked Nagito for clarification.

“She was about to gas you guys! I managed to hack in just in time to stop the process but that was a scare!”

Junko let out a sigh. “Of course it won’t be so easy this time… oh well! I still have plenty of time to kill you! I guess you, your gang and your boyfriend can enjoy life for a tidbit longer.” She let out a laugh. “Then I can better make you feel the ultimate despair!”

And the communication cut off.

The white haired thief stuck his spear in the base of the pod, damaging it, and lifted it like a lever to spread the damage on the glass, which Hajime, trapped inside, promptly shattered it with a kick once it was weakened enough.

He jumped out of there and breathed in, glad that ordeal was over.

“Happy to see you safe Inspector!”

The bat didn’t answer for a few seconds, before breathing out a “Why?”

“Why what?”

“I mean- My job is to capture you, you could’ve left me in this cage to die and get me off your back but you didn’t! Why?”

The moth sighed. “I thought you knew this already but,” He raised a finger on his hand to count. “first of all: You’re not my enemy. The bear woman who tried to gas us is. Second,” He raised another finger. “We only target criminals and we do not kill. You’re not a criminal, and no way I was going to leave to die like this. And lastly:” He raised a third finger. “besides. stealing without you wouldn’t be any fun at all!”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean..?”

The moth just chuckled and started walking out of the chamber, and while he was walking past the detective, whispered in his ear: “Hopefully you’ll understand soon enough.”

Instead of blushing or freaking out, the officer covered his ear and shivered from the sudden air in his ear canals. Making the moth laugh.

The thief guided the Inspector to another exit that him and the gang had planned for the next step of the heist. He wanted at least to leave the brunette outside of a gas chamber of all things.

They were now outside the facility, on another side of the volcano, but still with electrical cables and engines running on the side of the burning mountain. Before them was a valley of lava connected through cables, on the other side after said burning valley was a path zigzagging upwards. It was less a path and more of a garbage dump to throw trash into the lava.

The moth observed the path and slowly figured out how to tackle it when the brunette spoke up.

“Hey…”

“Now Inspector Hajime, I would like to finally tell you the fact my lowly thieving self has a name.” He shrugged. “But I don’t want to force you to bother remembering my worthl-”

The brunette interrupted him and handwaved. “Yeah yeah so Nagito,-”

Ah, the moth’s heart skipped about a dozen beats. He seriously did not need more heat in his body while being inside a volcano.

“-first off,” Hajime cleared his throat and breathed in. Looking away from the white haired teen. “Thanks for helping me out. I would’ve been screwed if it weren’t for you so, thank you.”

And another dozen, temperature continued to rise as well. Nagito concluded this was the bad luck from the fortune of hearing those sweet words out of Hajime’s mouth.

The brunette’s expression was deformed by embarrassment from the words he just told, but he quickly recovered and took back his serious mature expression. “Second: I have a proposal.”

Nagito slowed down his mind, Hajime just managed to say “thank you” to him, it’s a bit quick for that type of proposal.

“Let’s…” He sighed. “Have a truce.”

This greatly picked the moth’s curiosity.

Hajime continued. “We’ll work together to bring Junko down.”

Nagito opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted before he could finish.

“And _that’s it.”_ The brunette precised sternely. “As _soon_ as it’s over I’m back on it to catch you.”

The thief crossed his arms, looked down and let out a sigh.

“But…” The white haired teen dragged his eyes back to the Inspector as the brunette cleared his throat once again. “I might… give you a 10 second headstart.”

Hajime kept looking away in the distance but the moth flashed him a smile, the wolf made it a point to try and avoid looking at the other as Nagito continuously tried to enter his field of vision, playfully leaning onto his shoulder.

This eventually backfired when something snatched Nagito’s spear out of his hand while he was distracted. It was a mechanical cartoony black and white bear with wings on its back. Hajime quickly reacted and tried to shoot it down with his shock pistol, managing to land a hit on it, but the machine was above the top of the other side of the valley, the spear landing above the vent where the trash was being thrown out.

Over the com, Fuyuhiko mocked him. “And that’s what you get for checking him out instead checking for enemies, dumbfuck.”

Nagito could only laugh. And jump onto the cables down below towards the path of trash. Once again, a flying bear, similar to the Monokumas he had fought before flew down with him as the target.

However, the flying machine was shot down by a well placed shot of electricity. Looking behind him, the insect saw Hajime’s pistol smoking, and the brunette gave him a signal to just keep going.

Nagito advanced more and more on the path, each and every obstacle being quickly shot down by the Inspector, all the thief needed to do was swift jumps above trash being released and avoid falling.

Once on top, he picked up his trusty spear and looked back at Hajime on the other side, the thief sent him a smile and a bow as a thank you.

The brunette shrugged and waved his hand to signal him to just advance, with the tiniest inkling of a smile.

With the best send off, the thief jumped down the trash vent that led right into the core.

* * *

The moth grabbed the Kazuichi Made Upgrade Armor (KMUA for short), and quickly put it on his back, clipping his wings in the armor. Because of the heat, his wings were practically unusable, but the pink shark quickly came up with a solution and sent it at the top of the facility to allow his comrade to pick it up and fight back.

Junko let out a maniacal laugh as she slowly rose from behind the white haired thief. A massive Monokuma with its red eye glowing, holding a sceptre and a crown on top of its head. “Oh look a toy! You’re going to struggle for how much longer?”

The thief huffed. “As long as there’s hope.”

“There is no hope!” The Big Bang Monokuma lifted up his sceptre. “Never had any hope in your family!”

A laser of electricity beamed down from the top of the golden stick. Nagito managed to dodge thanks to the newly equipped machinery. He was now in midair using his upgraded wings, hand on a button to use his new weapon: A backpack full of mini-missiles, with two canons on top, ready to fire.

“Explain yourself.” Sternly asked the moth. Finding her wording suspicious.

The criminal had said quite cryptic sentences about the Ultimate Thief legacy, Nagito knew she knew more than she was letting on.

She chuckled. “Come on, use your brain for a bit. But I guess I’ll explain, long ass info dumps are _sooo_ hopeless.” She sent a bunch of flying Monokumas towards Nagito as she started to explain. “See, I hate your entire family! Such hopeful fools trying to I dunno, “Make The World Better” or some crap, so I killed all of your descendants! At every single genration, I was waiting for them to attain the peak of their career to then shoot them down! But that wasn’t enough. I wanted to destroy your entire legacy! Everything you ever were and will be! No future for you suckers! Only despair!”

The white moth dodged the incoming enemies and destroyed them using the missiles weapons. “How could you even manage that?”

Laughter built up in her throat before she released in a burst. “Despair! Despair is the only ingredient needed for immortal life! I was in such despair from being overshadowed by your family, I sacrificed everything to make my body eternal!”

Nagito huffed in disgust. “You turned yourself into a machine to live forever… So hopeless.”

“Exactly! So fucking hopeless! I wanted to give you a taste too! The day I stole your precious book, I spared you just to prove that the Ultimate Thieves are _nothing_ without their inheritage! And I ripped off your arm. For good measure! And I could watch the title wash away in time as you’re swallowed by despair! _Ah~_ That would’ve been such a wonderful sight!” Anger built up in her voice. “But you just _had_ to struggle! Your stupid “never give up hope" philosophy! Well whatever! I’ll end your stupid life myse-”

Her monologue was interrupted by a shot of electricity right in the bear’s side.

With a surprised gasp, Nagito looked over to where the shot came from, and he saw inspector Hajime; flying with his bat wings above the lava.

“I’m getting _real tired_ of your _bullshit.”_ Breathed out the brunette.

The white haired thief was both incredibly happy to see him and incredibly worried about his safety as Junko didn’t hesitate to send a bunch of machines after him.

Hajime was having none of that crap however when he shot down all of them while performing some gracious acrobatic aerial mouvements to dodge.

“Hey bastard what did I say about checking him out!?” Yelled Fuyuhiko through the com.

Nagito snapped himself back to reality. “Oh- right.” and aimed the KMUA towards the massive bear.

However, no matter how many projectiles he sent at the Monokuma, nothing seemed to make a dent.

His attempt to shoot down the engine was cut short as he heard a curse to the side, Hajime struggling to fight back against the hoard of flying Monokumas

The moth quickly turned all of his attention to him and sent a missile to bust the incoming engines aiming at the Inspector. The explosion of the missile was a bit close however, and Hajime misaimed a shot, it tore through the wing of the Monokuma he was aiming for, making it fall in the lava as it lost balance, and instead: The ball of electricity landed in the red eye of the Big Bang Monokuma.

The explosion threw Hajime off balance as well, and the thief hurried to catch the brunette, terrified of the idea of him falling down. The officer didn’t appreciate being treated like a damsel in distress, and quickly flew out of Nagito’s grip.

“Hey!” Hajime could only exclaim.

The moth shrugged. “I was just making sure you were alright.”

The bat let out an embarrassed grunt. “Well- Thanks I guess-”

Nagito let out a longing sigh. “You, thanking me twice in a day! I am _so_ lucky…”

The brunette handwaved with a slight flush. “Oh whatever!” He noticed something behind the thief and pointed at the massive black and white bear.

Nagito turned around to see the machine twitching, as if thriving in pain while one of its paws was holding its red eye. Junko was grunting and cursing as if trying to regain control.

Hajime and Nagito looked at each other and nodded. Instantly getting the plan.

Having learned his lesson, the brunette retreated back to land, not too far however, so he could still take shots at the massive machine. He aimed again for the weak spot, hitting bullseye.

The engine was surrounded by electricity, and the white haired teen took full opportunity of the occasion, throwing all of the projectiles he could at it, each and every blow resonating in the surroundings.

Junko tried talking through the engine, but it was now so damaged and buggy one could barely comprehend what she was saying.

Slowly, the monster of metal crumbled, its pieces floating in the magma. Its red eye still blinking with life however, a miserable piece of junk trying to stay alive.

Nagito had none of it however, as he pulled out his spear and went full speed towards the crimson ball, stabbing it and breaking it.

The orb blinked with light one final time, and it turned dark and cold.

* * *

It was over. Junko was now gone, she would never terrorize the Ultimate Thieves again, nor anyone else.

The white haired thief could hear Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko cheering in the van, already throwing a party in there. Nagito let out a happy sigh, he couldn’t have done it without them. He thought he should hurry and go back to the vehicule, to thank them both profoundly for their help through this journey. He also thought it was ironic how, a cop of all things, was the one to help end the curse on a thief legacy.

Speaking of which, the clicking sound of a shock pistol behind him brought him back to reality.

He and Hajime were standing on a metallic platform, the moth slowly turning around to face him. “Still doing your job in this situation, what perfect work ethic!”

Hajime let out a huff. “I try. But…” The brunette slowly lowered his gun and cracked a smirk. “I’m also true to my words.” He raised his hands in the air and closed his eyes. “Have your ten seconds headstart.”

The brunette started counting down. “Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven…”

With his eyes closed, he was oblivious to the fact that the other teen was slowly approaching, keeping his step light to not make any noise. “Six… Five… Four…”

The moth stopped in front of him. “Three…”

He lightly grabbed the wolf’s tie. “Two…”

And he pulled. “On- **mPH**!?"

Right as Hajime opened his eyes and said the final digit, he was cut mid-word by a pair of lips on his.

Completely failing to register anything anymore, the brunette could only flush from ear to ear and stay immobile as the other was enjoying the moment and the texture, taste, and sensations of his lips.

Was pulling for a kiss the Inspector that was persuing him a stupid move? Absolutely. Did Nagito regret it? Not at all. In fact it was the best decision he made all day in his humble opinion right next to putting an end to an hopeless woman’s legacy. Saying that he wanted to do that for a long time was an understatement. Ever since they met Nagito instantly knew Hajime was the biggest thief of all, stealing his heart with such minimal effort. A truly terrifying talent.

Sadly he had to pull away. He held back a chuckle when seeing the brunette’s dumbfounded face, and whispered a “Goodbye.” Before running away. Looking forward to their next encounter and game of cat and mouse.

But who was really the pursuer here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this coses the plot of the first game! Maybe I'll so the next ones if motivation decides to stay with me.  
> And yeah, plotwist this happens before the short i did before this series. Well who cares- hjkdhbsj  
> I had a good time writing this, I hope you guys had a good time reading it as well!


End file.
